Kept Me Hanging On
by JEK623
Summary: A cute Blellie prompt I was given over Tumblr. Not my best, but it will have to do to fill your shipping hearts. This story is kind of like a sweet tooth. Prompt inside. Hope you enjoy!


Prompt: Blellie. Blake and Nellie are best friends, but Blake starts blowing her off and not listening to Nellie to do anything he can with Shanna because he is hopelessly in love with her. One day Nellie has enough and some thing some thing something... then michael see and befriends her making blake realize whats been infront of him this whole time.

For Anon.

.

.

Nellie Veitenheimer sighed, biting her lip as she looked out the window. The radio buzzed softly, on a random talk show arguing about the football season. Her nerves were piling in bundles in her stomach, like atomic bombs waiting to explode. McKinley High slowly came into view, and her fears were about to detonate.

"It'll be fine." Blake Jenner stated quietly, pressing his hand over hers, sending butterflies jolting through her body. Pink taints her shallow cheeks, and he smiles gently at her, just when his phone buzzes.

Sparing it a glance, he sees the name and smiles. _Shanna. _

Reaching past her legs, he pick up their bags, quickly skirting around the car to open her door. He hands her her bag and helps her out of the car, settling her arm through his. Giggling, she lets him drag her toward the school.

"So," he says as they waltz down the hall, fresh-off-the-print schedules in their hands, "Football tryouts are after school, so.. if you want to wait that's cool, or.."

"Course, I'll wait," she states, a little harshly.

It'd been like this during the past summer, too.

With football training biting at his schedule persistently, he'd been blowing her off a lot. Made empty promises that he'd meet her as soon as he could, but normally, she'd walk into the Lima Bean to find him at a circle booth with Shanna Henderson on his arm.

His friends and their Cheerio Barbies would laugh at some rib he made, when he'd turn his head to see the door swing shut. Little did he know, _behind her. _

Blake smiles, oblivion still present, "Alright, see ya!"

And with that he took off, running up to where Shanna Henderson was milling with her entourage, smiling as she gently leaned up to wrap her arms around him.

_If only that were me._ Nellie spun on her heel, tromping off to class.

.

_Eight months later..._

_._

It was Friday night, and Nellie was in panic.

Tossing clothes from her closet, left and right, she peeled shirts and jeans and skirts, but her favorite leather jacket was nowhere to be found. _I have to look perfect,_ she told herself, _everyone will be there. _

Aylin's boyfriend, Charlie was holding a huge party up in Lima Heights, the prestigious gated community just north of small town Lima. Being rich and on the football team, it guaranteed that his teammates and their girlfriends would be there, along with some of Aylin's stoner friends and C-average mates.

Which meant Blake was bound to show up, most likely with Shanna tucked under his arm, but still.

Finally, Nellie opted a small silky skirt and a teal sweater, quickly tugging them on, before applying light makeup and heading out to her car.

Revving the engine, she stowed out, coasting out throughout the late night traffic, toward the large sector of the community. She managed a crooked spot somewhat close to the mansion, but didn't care, as she quickly examined the cars around her as she headed toward the Lubeck estate.

The sky, tainted purple, didn't give much for her to see well, but she spotted a few Camrys out of the bunch.

Quickly, she headed into the packed home.

"_Nellie!"_ she heard as she hung her blazer on a coat rack, to see Aylin stumbling toward her, a red plastic cup in one hand, Charlie's tangled fingers in the other. "_Hey!"_

When Aylin was drunk, she was loud and obnoxious, but knowing her so long, Nell let the increased volume roll off her, instead peeking around the room to see if Blake was in sight.

He was by one of the kegs, filling up, as Shanna peppered kisses on his throat. She had to turn away, not wanting to watch Shanna lead him off to some foreign bedroom to do the deed.

"_See you, Nell!"_ Aylin called as Charlie dragged her off to talk to some of his athletic buddies.

As she wandered closer into the room, all she did was search for Blake and Shanna. It was when she approached an alcove near the living room that she heard it:

"Are you okay?" Turning, she met the soft brown eyes of none other than Michael Weisman, nursing a cup of beer gently.

"Yeah, fine.." she attempted, playing it off.

"Really," he almost-yelled over the pounding music; it was so loud that she ducked into the alcove with him, just to hear his calm, quiet voice, "You seem a little,... out of context."

He seemed friendly, but the way he smirked, he seemed to play it gently like an insult.

"I'm not used to this," Nellie explained, feeling comfortable as she leaned against a wall, tucking her fingers into her jacket pockets. She opted not to drink tonight, feeling that if she started and saw Blake, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Partying?" he asked, surprised, "You're friends with Kaylin, right?"

"_Aylin,_" corrects Nellie, smiling. He sent her an endearing smile, pink flush tainting his cheeks.

And that's how Michellie started.

.

.

Blake glared from across the room, watching Nellie and Michael chat intently, giggling every once in a while, as Shanna peppered his neck with continuous kisses.

She'd tended to whisper sweet-nothings into his ear, including the line: _I have condoms out in the car, __you want __**in**_? But he had ignored her, too engrossed in the fact that Nellie was talking to another guy.

_I mean, sure, we've drifted, _he thinks, _but not enough that she talks to a guy without telling me. _

_That sound's completely dickish, _the other part of his mind tells him, _just admit you love her. _

_Love her?! _The first thought explodes indignantly, _She's my- __**was **__my best friend!_

The second thought peels over this, _Why would you be jealous if she was your best friend?!_

Was that jealousy?

The sour taste invading in his mouth, the tears stinging his eyes angrily, seeing only red, the way a scream was building up in his throat...

_Textbook jealousy! _Both thoughts say in unision.

Next, it's all a blur.

He jumps up from the couch, knocking Shanna back on the couch, beer spilling on her new dress, which she was now screaming about, threatening him, as he crossed through the bodies moving in slow motion as he pushes through them, to the couple giggling under the stairs.

Stopping in front of them, he just stares.

Michael goes to say greetings, but he wordlessly grabs Nellie by the wrist and pulls her out of the alcove and up the stairs into an unoccupied bedroom.

Flicking on the light, he nudges her in, locking the door behind them.

"What the hell, Blake?!" Nellie detonates as she hits the moldy covers on the bed, turning to see that he'd started pacing across the length of the room, pure hatred and anger showing through his eyes.

"_What the hell was that, Nellie!?" _He shouts, earning a pound from the wall in the next room. "You talk to some dude from the football team who's not even your type?! I mean, what _the actual fu-"_

"Since when do _you _know _my _type?!" She yells back, standing up so they're eye level.

"Since... since.." he stammers, to caught up in his anger.

"Ha!" she jabs an independent finger in his face, glaring, "You have no damn clue what my type is!"

"Well, it's definitely not _Michael-freaking-Weisman!"_ Blake snaps.

"Then _who, _Blake, _who is my type?!"_ Nellie asks, "and why do you care? You've given me the silent treatment since the last summer! Kept me hanging on all the time, waiting-"

"_ME!"_ In his pent-up rage, he growls, "_I'm your type!"_

Silence evades their conversation, and they both just sit there, eyes molding, brown on hazel.

In the next moments, he crosses the room, lifting her off the bed, and pressing his forehead to hers, "I've loved you since I first met you."

"What about-" he shushes her, a finger gently denting against her lips.

"I don't care," he whispers, "all I want is to kiss you."

And with that, their lips press together, and suddenly, he's forgotten his reputation, she forgets her anger, as they slowly mold together, forgetting their rage, replacing it with the long overdue love they'd shared.

**A/N: It sucks, but I was determined to get it done for anon, so here it is!**


End file.
